Jiraiya's advices
by namikaze-chan
Summary: This story is about Minato's attempt to get closer to kushina under Jiraiya's tutelage. Read and review please.
1. Prolouge

Hello mina. This is my second fanfiction( I'm sorry if you read my other fanfiction, and it is still not finish yet. I will make sure I work at both of them)

Well this is my second fanfiction about Naruto and Minato (Cause I really like to write 'and read' story about him). And this prologue is so short-gomenasai-

Thanks to Carrie2sky for beta-ing my work

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PROLOGUE

It is a sunny day. Minato gazed at the clear blue sky. He had just finished his once-a-week sparing with Jiraya. He felt very tired; he couldn't even move his fingers. He just lay down peacefully until he feels someone coming in his direction. His eyes automatically look at that person. Then his brain recognized the woman. His checks turn pink

"Ku-kushina-san" He said to that beautiful young red-haired woman. Kushina smiled at him. Minato can feel his cheek reddening.

"Hello Minato-kun how are you today?" kushina asked. Minato's cheek grew redder than before. He couldn't look Kushina in the eyes.

"F-f-fine, and how about you Kushina-san?", Minato's voices got smaller than before. Kushina only chuckled a little bit.

"Stop with the formal word Minato-kun." Kushina said as she started walking in his direction.

Minato's cheeks turn into scarlet. He looked at his foot. "okay…K-ku-kushina" stuttered, calling her by just her name.

Kushina took a hold Minato's hand. That made Minato look in the opposite direction of Kushina's face. "Oi do not be shy around me. You know, we are friends, right?" Kushina bowed a little so she could see his eyes. "I-I-I am s-s-sorry," Minato said. Kushina chuckled again.

"Minato-kun, can I ask you something?" Kushina's voice makes Minato's heart pound faster.

"Yes…". He asked

"Will you kiss me?" Kushina said that in her girlish voice of her.

Minato made sure he did not pass out at that moment. He was at a loss for words. He could not answer her.

Kushina stared at him. "Minato-kun" Kushina called to him. She moved her face closer to Minato's.

"Minato-kun?" Kushina's voice changed into worry when he still did not answer. Minato looked frozen stiff. Kushina keep silent for a moment, and then she looked at him again. Nothing.

Kushina started to laugh. That make Minato come back from his own world.

"A…..ahaahaha I can't hold it any longer" She started to laugh louder. Minato froze. "W-what wrong Kushina-sa…. I mean Kushina" Minato ask her. He looked worry.

"Well I wanted to know how a boy would react when a girl asks him if she wants to kiss him." Kushina started to explain .

Minato blinked in response "So you tried that on…...".

" Yes, I tried it on you. You are so funny" Kushina start to laugh louder. Just then both of them looked up as they heard the summoning bird.

"I think I'm being summoned by hokage-sama" and with that Kushina disappeared to hokage tower direction. Leaving Minato to stare after her in confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_IN THE AFTERNOON _

"So Kushina make fun of you….. _Again." _Jiraiya said to Minato. Minato nodded. Jiraiya laughed at him."You love her right?" Jiraiya asked him. Minato nodded again. "then you have to read my newest icha-icha series" Jiraya told him with an excited face.

"Huh…." Minato answered with a very bored face. "I bet it is the same as your other 'pervert' books." Minato said. Jiraiya posed a little smile. "  
Nope…. It is not the same with my other books," He said.

"But your book is…. Not interesting" Minato told him flatly.

"It is interesting. the title is 'Ten steps to get closer to a woman'" and with that Jiraiya's smile got even wider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How about it? Tell me –I'm soo exited to hear it.

Sooo review please


	2. Minato’s first advice

Thanks to Carrie2sky for checking my works.

_**Thoughts**_

"Talk"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato could only stare at Jiraiya. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Ten steps to get closer to a woman_' he thought.

"That book is a best seller, you know," Jiraiya continued.

That made Minato laughs. " What kind of person would want to buy that book, anyway?" Minato felt a tickle in his stomach.

"Hey, don't underestimate my book, after all, one of your students reads it," Jiraiya said and started to drink his sake.

"One of my…?" Minato asked him. He doesn't believe it.

"Yes, the one using mask all the time. He said he really loves my book." Jiraiya drank another shot of sake.

"Um…with a mask…you mean KAKASHI?" Minato screamed in panic. "Sensei, what are you doing!! His father will kill me if he found out!"

"Just calm down Minato, my dear student. He said he won't tell his father about it," Jiraiya start to eat his Dango. Minato's face fell.

"So when did he start to read that book?" Minato asked him.

"About two weeks ago," Jiraiya answered.

"WHAT?!" Minato spit out his drink, making his shirt wet.

"Just calm down, will you? If his father finds out, your name will not be mentioned," Jiraiya said, half drunk now.

Minato sighed. "You promise me?"

"Of course. Why don't you trust me, anyway?" Jiraiya asked him.

"Because you always lied sensei," Minato said plainly.

"And you never tell her your feelings," Jiraiya pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"That is none of your business," Minato's said, feeling his face start to blush.

"Look, with this book you can tell her your feelings," Jiraiya continued.

"Alright, fine, I'll listen to your book," Minato said, finally is being worn down enough by his sensei. _**Maybe since I said yes, he'll leave me alone**_Minato thought.

"Listen? Minato, you have to _read _the book. You can't just 'listen' to a book," Jiraiya said, laughing.

Minato frowned at him. "Well, I just want to hear what is inside the book."

"Oh… so you are still too shy to read it. Very well, I'll tell you one step then," Jiraiya said.

"One?" Minato asked questioningly.

"The book contains ten strategies to get a girlfriend. So I will tell you one of them," Jiraiya started to explain, while his hand waving to some women.

"Ooookay…sensei, how do you write about something like that, when you don't have a girlfriend? I don't know if this book will work for me," Minato said.

"Because, I have a lot of _experience_ with women," Jiraiya told him.

"Fine…" Minato sighed.

"To get a woman's attention... first you have to be nice to her. Smile all the time and treat her like a lady," Jiraiya said drinking his sake. "That should work," He continued.

"You really want me to try that advice?" Minato asked previously having a lot of bad experience with Jiraiya's advice.

"Of course! It works for me," he said. Then he started to play with all of the women around him.

Minato left, feeling sickened by the scene before him, hating this place anyway.

_Be nice? Smile all the time? Treat her like a girl_? Minato repeated to himself. He was concentrating so hard until the next thing he knew, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry…I am so sorry," Minato apologized profusely, looking at the person who fell in front of him.

"That's…okay…Minato-kun," replied a girl with long, blue hair now sitting in front of him.

"I'm really sorry Hisa-san." Minato keep apologizing. He helped Hisa stand by grabbing her hand. Hisa's face turned red.

"Wow…a prince helping his princess," a voice said. They both looked over to see Kushina standing in front of them. She looked angry when she saw Minato holding Hisa's hand.

"Kushina-san!" Minato quickly let go of Hisa's hand. His face started to blush.

"Um…hi…Kushina-san," Hisa said nervously. Kushina's eyes glared at her.

"Oh…I am so sorry, because I have ruined your _date, _" Kushina said with annoying face.

"No…we are not in any date Kushina-san," Minato tried to explain. He felt his heart pounding fast. He didn't want Kushina think he has a date with Hisa.

"Th…that is right Kushina-san…we only bumped into each other," Hisa explained to Kushina.

Kushina stares at both of them. _**Well they don't look like on a date**_ Kushina thought. _**Wait, why I should care about that. But this makes me so angry, but I came here to buy some ramen**_ "Agrh…" Kushina groaned with her hand scratching her hair. Minato looked at her questioningly. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Meanwhile, Hisa's face was blushing fiercely because of Minato.

"Um…Kushina-san?" Minato tried, but his heart still pounding fast, faster than before. He couldn't even see her face.

"I have to go now," Kushina said abruptly and ran to Ichiraku's Ramen.

Minato's heart sank because Kushina left him that way. Hisa was still standing beside Minato.

_**Hmm…maybe I should try out sensei's advice on Hisa first. If it works on her, maybe it will work on Kushina too**_Minato thought, looking at Hisa.

"Um… Hisa-san?" Minato asked.

"Y-yes Minato-kun?" Hisa answered with cracking voice. Her face was flushed.

_**First step…be nice with her**_he thought.

"Are you sure you are okay, because I bumped you very hard," Minato said, trying to sound as nice as he could.

Hisa's face blushed more. "Um… yes I am alright Minato-kun, you should not worry about me," Hisa explained to Minato.

_Maybe this advice will work. Okay now try the second step. Try to smile Minato, _he thought.

"Okay if you say so," Minato said giving her a wide smile.

Hisa's face turned scarlet. "Th…thank you…Minato-kun," Hisa said clapping her hands together.

_Oh... this is good. Try the third part. Treat her like a lady. Okay… what I have to do is…. Maybe walk her home?_Minato thought.

"Hisa how about I walk you home?" Minato asked. Hisa thought she would faint, she felt so hot.

"Um…are you sure?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, after all I am the one who bumped at you," Minato said flashing her with his big smile again. Hisa only nodded in response. Together, they walked back to Hisa's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next MORNING_

All of women of Kunoichi are gathered together in class, having small talk with each. They were in groups of five.

"Good morning, Kushina-san," sang a woman with black hair. She is as tall as Kushina, but her hair was longer.

"Ah, good morning Mayu-chan," Kushina greeted her with the same voice. Both of them smile at each other. _**I think Minato would like this type of girl. Wait, why am I thinking that? Who cares what type he likes!**_Kushina argued with herself.

"Are you okay Kushina-san?" Mayu asked, a bit worried.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it," Kushina answered her.

"Um…good morning Kushina-san," Hisa greeted Kushina. Kushina didn't really feel like answering her, so she just smiled instead.

"Hisa-chan what happened yesterday?" Kushina asked her. Hisa's face blush madly. And that made Mayu confused.

"What happened with whom?" Mayu asked both of them.

"Minato," Kushina answered. Then there was silence.

"Ah…Kushina-san, are you jealous because he was with Hisa last night?" Mayu tried to guess. But Kushina make an 'X' with her hands.

"No, that's not it!" I…I just want to know if…" Kushina was at a loss for words. _Why do I care about that blonde idiot?_

"I...I just bumped into him last night. That's all Kushina-san," Hisa explained.

And then all of the kunoichis heard someone coming. In the door they saw a man with yellow hair, and handsome features. All of the kunoichis in the room had blushes on their faces, all except Kushina.

"I am looking for Uzumaki Kushina, is she here?" Minato asked all of the females in the room.

"Yes she is. But why you don't have a little chat with us first," one of them asked.

"And maybe teach us some new jutsu," another one said. In ten seconds, all of the women gathered around Minato asking him different things. This made Kushina angry.

"Okay. That is enough!!!! You wanted to talk to me, right Minato?" Kushina said loudly. This entire scene made her sick.

Then Minato's face blushed. _**Hide it, hide it, **_ he thought._** Oh, crap, she is coming**_Suddenly, he saw Kushina's face right in front of his face. His face turned maroon.

"What do you want me for?" Kushina asked, clearly annoyed with him, for some unknown reason.

"Hokage-sama wants to see us," Minato answered, not looking her in the eyes.

"Us?" Kushina asked in disbelief. _W__e're not even on the same team,_ she thought.

"Yes. I think he has mission for us," Minato explained.

Kushina only nodded.

_**Okay Minato, try that advice now**_ he said to himself._**Smile **__first. _

"Let's go Kushina-san," Minato said, smiling big at her. But Kushina just ignored it and started walking away. _**What- it's not working!!! Okay second one. Um…what was it…ah being nice.**_

"So, Kushina-san, how is your day today?" Minato asked her. When she looked in his direction, Minato tried to stop his blush and smiled at her.

"Nothing special. Same as always," Kushina answered, looking bored. _**What's up with him?**_ She thought, as her face started to blush.

Soon, they arrived at the Hokage's office___** Okay, last step, treat her like a lady. Maybe I should open the door for her,**_Minato thought.

"Kushina, let me open that door for_you," _Minato offered.

Kushina's face looked annoyed now. "What is wrong with you!?" Kushina said, as she opened the door herself, leaving Minato behind.

Minato's face turned white_**. I don't understand. It's not working. It worked with Hisa yesterday…ARG!**_Hescratched his head.

"Aren't you coming?" Kushina's face popped out from the door. Minato only nodded. He couldn't even look at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh finish

Review please. Tell me if you like it.

Ja Ne


	3. Jealous?

Oh I'm back

Before that you read my story, I want to tell you about my self a little.

First I always write my story and finish it at once, it means if I get a lot of idea, I can write –at least- a little longer. If I write it not in the same day, the story will not interesting to read or even to write.

Second I always write faster if you give me some idea. And I will use you idea in a later chapter, because I always think the storyline when I get bored with my school subject. (This make time move faster).

Third thanks for reviewing my story. I really exited to see your review. Your reviews produce a lot of spirit for me.

Enjoy this short chapter

_**Think**_

"Talk"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina and Minato entered the Hokage's office. Kushina looked happy because of the upcoming mission. Minato was not. He looked redder than usual. In front of them was Sarutobi, the third Hokage.

Minato bowed to him, while Kushina smiled at him. Minato peeked a little at her face. _**Oh please stop smiling at him, even if he is the Hokage you should not smile like that at him. Please stop…**_

"What's wrong Minato?" Sarutobi asked him.

Kushina turned to look at him. That made Minato blushes even more. He then realized that his face was turned completely in Kushina's direction.

"What's wrong yellow head? Do you see a bug or maybe an Onbu on my head?" Kushina asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh no… that's not it… it's just…I saw Kakashi in that direction," Minato lied. _**Stupid! She'll never believe that**___Just then Kakashi did appear from that direction, with Rin and Obito behind him.

"Hey Kakashi, why did you come in ahead of me?" Obito complained at him, but Kakashi kept quiet. Rin just groaned. _**Not again**_she thought. Then Obito stepped ahead of Kakashi. Obito face looked annoyed. Obito started to speak a lot of words with super hyper speed.

"Aren't they your students, Minato?" Kushina looked at Minato.

"Yes they are," answered Minato, while he started to walk in their direction, without looking at Kushina. Minato proceeded to separate both of them. Obito looked very annoyed while Kakashi looked very calm, if not even bored by it all.

"Sensei, why do you always do that?" Obito screamed at him. Minato ignored him and put some kind of Jutsu on him, to make him silent.

_**Sensei you are amazing**_Rin thought.

"Rin, can you hold Obito for a moment?" Minato asked her. Rin nods while still looking at Minato in awe. Kushina started to walk in Minato's direction.

Rin looked over at Kushina. "Sensei, aren't we suppose to have a mission today?" Rin asked him. Kushina stop walking.

Minato looked at Rin. "Well, if we have mission today, I guess we should not be in the Hokage office today," Minato answered flatly. Rin looked very disappointed.

Kushina saw the disappointment on Rin's face, and then put her hand tightly into Minato's hand. Rin looked at this with wide eyes.

"Well I suppose he will not have another mission, because he has promised he will treat me some ramen this afternoon, right?" Kushina looked at Minato with smile on her face.

Minato couldn't look at Kushina. His face turned completely red. Then he felt Kushina's hand on his cheek. Rin, Obito, even Sarutobi were shocked to see this.

_**Minato looks very cute with her**_Sarutobi thought. Meanwhile, Rin could feel her blood temperature rise. Even Minato himself looked completely shocked.

"Are you alright, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked him. Minato could feel their closeness. He could see Kushina's blue eyes very clearly. He also saw that Rin had left. They _both _saw Rin, Kakashi, and Obito had left.

"Kushina-san, are you done with your act?" Sarutobi finally spoke.

Minato felt Kushina release his hand. "Yes, Hokage-sama," Kushina said bowing to him.

Minato looked completely shocked to see what just happened now. _**K-kushina bowing?**_He asked himself. When he tried to speak he heard somebody knock on the door.

"Enter," Sarutobi commanded. As Minato looked at the door, he saw Hisa enter the room.

"You wanted me Hokage-sama?" Hisa asks.

Sarutobi nods. "Yes, I called all three of you because I have urgent mission for you," he said. Minato's face looked very stupid, but he still listened to the Hokage's words.

"Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Hisa, I'm giving you the entire D rank missions," Sarutobi told them.

Kushina slammed her hand down on Sarutobi's desk. "Why I should do all of D rank missions?" she screamed at him. "I did what you asked of me!!!!"

"Well Kushina-san this is a D-rank mission, not just some order," Sarutobi explained.

"What mission? To endear myself to this _Yellow head," _Kushina kept screaming with her hand pointing at Minato.

"It's not from me Kushina-san," Sarutobi said.

"So from _who?" _Kushina looked very annoyed.

"Some random villager asked me, and well he paid a lot and said I should keep his identity," Sarutobi explained to Kushina, while he started to look at some paper work. It surely contained all of the D-rank missions. Hisa look very confused at this conversation.

"Um…can someone tell me what are you talking about?" Minato asked both of them.

Kushina start to mumble something, while Sarutobi smiled. Minato looked confused.

"This old man says he needs my help to do something. And that _something _is to act as your girlfriend," Kushina lazily answered Minato's question.

Hisa's face turns into a jealous one. Minato's jaw went flying open as he felt it drop to the floor.

Sarutobi smile went wider than before. "But at least you get paid," he said to Kushina.

"Hmph, you got me this time," Kushina answered.

"M-minato-kun," Hisa called to him. That made Kushina turns towards her completely.

"Um…" Hisa started to play her fingers.

Kushina looked back at Sarutobi. "But I'm supposed to have B or even A rank missions," she yelled slamming her palm on Sarutobi's desk again. Then her hand went to grab Sarutobi's coat.

That's when Minato held her back when she went to punch Sarutobi.

"Let me go, let me go, Minato! Let me go, or I will punch you too!" Kushina body moved around until she flipped in Minato's direction, so that her face was only an inch away from Minato's.

_Oh, she is so close. What should I do___Minato felt his body sweat drop. _Oh no, all of my body went numb. I want to hug her__**…**_his eyes went wide. _Hug her? I want to hug Kushina___

Minato passed out while Kushina's body got stuck with Minato's on top of hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…to…Minato…" he could hear somebody calling him, but that voice sounded like it was coming from underneath him.

"Minato wake up, baka! Wake up already!" Now he could hear the voice clearly than before.

"Hey! _Yellow head _wake up!" Now Minato recognized that voice.

"K-kushina?" He asked.

"Yes, it's me. Now get off me!" Kushina's voice went up.

Minato was confused; he did not open his eyes yet because he felt something heavy on top of him.

"OPEN YOUR EYES FIRST!" Kushina screamed making Minato temporarily deaf.

Minato tried to open his eyes like Kushina told him to. He could see that Kushina lay under him. "K-k-kushina-san I'm so sorry," he said as he off her quickly.

"Next time you want to pass out, chose the right moment," Kushina said looking very annoyed.

Minato looked around him. He saw Hisa's red face, Sarutobi's smile and Jiraiya's smirk. _Why is Jiraiya-sensei here___He thought.

"Kushina-san, I have good news for you," Sarutobi told her.

"What is it? I hope it has nothing to do with Jiraiya," Kushina said angrily.

"Well even if I **am**here, you should not judge anything by my handsome face." Jiraiya walked to Kushina. "I'm here because I will go with you in the newest mission, my darling Kushina," Jiraiya said kissing the back of her hand.

Hisa temperature was rising, while Minato looked angry and annoyed. Minato walked over to Kushina, and then pulled Jiraiya away from her.

"Stupid, perverted Sennin, what do you think you are doing?" Minato yelled at him.

"Oh look how cute you are when you are angry, Minato-kun," Jiraiya teased him, still holding Kushina hand. Minato felt jealous. Then suddenly he started kicking him, and punching him until he released Kushina's hand. Jiraiya just smirked at Minato's action.

However, Minato forgot about Kushina. He felt someone kick his back.

"And what do you think you are doing, pervy?" Kushina's _venom _aura radiating around her. Minato ignored her, really wanting to kill his sensei right now.

Then Kushina looked angrily at Minato. "I can't believe I'm feeling the same as you Minato, but you have to give me a chance at him too!" Kushina said while her hand grabbed Jiraiya's collar.

"As you wish Kushina," Minato said as he stepped away to see his teacher get what he deserved. About ten minutes later, Sarutobi stopped Kushina attacking his former student.

"Why did you have to stop me?" Kushina shouted at Sarutobi.

"Because you just waste your energy, Kushina-san." Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya's direction. Kushina then saw a flat frog in front of her.

Minato put his hand on Kushina's shoulder. "He gets away _again _this time," he said to Kushina.

"Huh…next time I see him," Kushina clenched her fist. "He is a dead man."

Sarutobi cleared his throat. All of them looked in his direction. "As Jiraiya said, you have a new mission. Well technically, this mission only for Minato, but both of you ladies must escort him too, because it is a team mission," he explained.

"And why do I have to be on the same team as him?" Kushina said with her hand pointing at Minato.

"It is a B rank mission, or maybe I should give you those D-rank missions?" Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"Hmph, fine," Kushina answered. _It is better than that D-rank mission. _

Minato only smiled at Kushina. "So did you just say it was only for me?" he asked Sarutobi.

"Well, yes. This client needs a young man to escort her," Sarutobi explained. Kushina looked even annoyed. Hisa looked jealous. "Well that is the only thing she said, and the reason it become a B-rank mission is because she said there are some ninja hunting her," Sarutobi continued his explanation.

Just then, all of them heard someone knock on the door. "Enter," Sarutobi commanded.

All of them saw a fat woman with a lot of jewelry on her body. She used so much hair spray that her hair looked like a giant ball. She wore very thick make up, and very red lipstick. She was wearing a very tight red dress, with red high heels to match.

"Oh my, you are a handsome man. Please I want to be your wife," She said to Minato. Kushina's jaw hit the floor, while Minato felt like he would throw up. Hisa too wanted to throw up.

"Ah mother…he is _mine." _All of them saw a really beautiful girl behind the woman. She had short black hair, her body was thin, and she didn't use nearly as much make up as her mother.

"Oh sorry, Ruiko-chan, but he is so handsome," Her mother said childishly.

Minato sure felt like throwing up. _**What!!!! She is MY client?**_

_**I will make sure she will not flirt with him**___Inner Hisa and Kushina said at the same time. Both of them glared at Ruiko. _**But she is so pretty**_They both sighed.

"Hello there," Ruiko greeted Kushina and Hisa. She bowed to Sarutobi. Then she gave a really sweet smile to Minato, while taking a hold of his hand.

"Don't touch him," Kushina immediately yelled when she saw that._**What am I thinking**___She thought.

Minato constantly threw away Ruiko's hand.

"What…this is part of your mission, you know!" Ruiko shouted at Kushina.

"I don't care if this is a mission or not, you can't touch him!"_**Oh my! Stop shouting like an idiot! This is Minato we're talking about,**_ she thought again. Kushina and Ruiko then started arguing over Minato.

Sarutobi walked over to Minato, and whispered to him. "You know, your mission is to protect this woman while she is in Konoha, probably for week or so…"

Minato was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you have to be near her, always. And that means you have to be her boyfriend for a while." At hearing Sarutobi's words, Hisa fainted. Kushina turned scarlet. She couldn't hold her fury any longer.

"What do you mean!!!" Kushina screamed again. She saw Ruiko smile evilly. Minato remembered what Jiraiya told him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Minato, do you know there is a possibility for you to make Kushina fall in love with you?" Jiraiya asked while he peeked on women. _

"_What do you mean by that? You don't even have a girlfriend!" Minato answered while he practicing his Rasengan. _

_Jiraiya turned around to face him. "Well, you never really observe her actions." Minato stopped his training to look Jiraiya in the face. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Minato asked him in very serious tone. _

_Jiraiya tapped his shoulder. "Well have you see her arguing about you, or angry when somebody flirts with you," Jiraiya said._

_Minato frowned and then he laughed. "That's impossible; she will not do that over me." _

_Jiraiya then smirked and look back at his 'project'. Then he said something that Minato will always remember. "You always chase someone you love, but you will never know when they love you back." This made Minato laughs louder._

_Maybe sensei is right. Um what should do…? Remember what he told me again._

"_So what should I do if she loves me back?" Minato asked teasingly._

_Jiraiya answered. "You have to show her that you are on her side," he giggled. He went back to do his 'research.'_

**End of Flashback**

_**Maybe I will try that silly advice. But what should I do**___Minato thought and then he had an idea.

"Kushina-san, Ruiko-san," Minato called to both of them.

They stopped fighting and looked at him. "What!!!" they both screamed at him.

Minato did not look scared or shy at Kushina this time. He smiled back at Kushina.

That made Ruiko angry. Ruiko kissed Minato's cheek. That made Hisa–well she had woken up- faint again.

Kushina felt angry and pulled Ruiko away from Minato and stood between him and Ruiko, holding out her hand. "Don't you dare to do that AGAIN!" Kushina shouted.

Ruiko smiled evilly again. "What is your relationship with him, if you are brave enough to tell me," Ruiko asked Kushina, as her eyes went wide.

_**What does she mean by that? He is just my friend, isn't he**__**?" **_Kushina thought.

"He is more than just a friend, hmm?" Ruiko pushed her into a corner.

"He…he is…" Kushina couldn't continue.

However, Minato stepped in and took her position.

"Well Ruiko-san, Kushina is no ordinary friend to me," Minato finally said. Kushina glared at him.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ruiko asked.

Minato took a deep breath. "She is the woman I admire most and the one I…" his face turned scarlet as he looked at Kushina, seeing that she is at a loss for words. Her face went red though.

Minato gulped and sighed before continuing.

"The one I like."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gyah I'm sorry because of the AN

Please review and flames as much as you wan.

And the next chapter will be longer than usual. Sorry


	4. What

_Minato took a deep breath. "She is the woman I admire most and the one I…" his face turned scarlet as he looked at Kushina, seeing that she is at a loss for words. Her face went red though. _

_Minato gulped and sighed before continuing._

"_The one I like."_

Kushina looked very dumbfounded at Minato's words. _The one he likes___ Kushina thought.

"What do you mean? The one you like?" Ruiko asked.

Sarutobi coughed when he heard Minato's words. Then he looked at Minato.

"Minato, you must have some kind of explanation for this," Sarutobi said. All of them looked at Minato. __

_What should I do? Okay Minato calm down, calm down___Then Minato looked over at Kushina. She had a '_What do you mean by that_' face. _Oh no Minato you have just screwed up your life. What should I do now? If I said something wrong, Kushina might hate for me for eternity!!___Minato sweat dropped. _I'm doomed if she asks me something. I __hope__ she w__on__'t __ask __the reason __for__ this___ Minato was fighting an internal battle.

Then Kushina sighed. "What does that mean?" she asked Minato. She tried to hold her voice to its normal one.

_Now she has mind reading power. This__ is getting __even worse___ "Excuse me?" Minato asked pretending he didn't hear her.

Kushina groaned. "I said what do you mean by that statement you said about me being the one you like?" she repeated, irritated.

Then Minato turned around to see Sarutobi with the same expression as Kushina.___Okay Minato calm down, it's okay, just say anything __comes to__ your head,___Minato thought.

"My reason I said I like you is that…" Minato tried to look forward at Kushina's eyes. Then Hisa –who had woken up a little while ago- fainted _again._

"That…what?" Kushina said, getting impatient by the minute. She walked over to Minato who had a scarlet face. Her eyes met his. "Just spit it out already. I haven't got all day!" Her voice was really serious.

Minato gulped. "Um…" Minato turned his head to see the brown wooden floor. Then for couple of minutes the Hokage's office went silent.

"I like you as my subordinate and my dearest friend," Minato finally said, breaking the silence. _No,__ that wasn't__ what you __were __suppose__d__ to say Minato___

Kushina's eyes widened. Ruiko frowned. Sarutobi dropped his pipe. Hisa is still in fainted mode.

"So, you're just friends then?" Ruiko asks. Jealousy and confusion were written all over her face. __

"I like you too as my friend Minato, geez why did you have to make it so drawn out just to tell me that?" Kushina spoke before Minato. Then she smiled happily.

Sarutobi tried to fight his laugh. As for Minato, he stood there like a statue.

"I don't care what just happened," Ruiko shouted at them. Then she grabbed Minato's arm. "And starting today, he is officially my boyfriend," She announced proudly.

Kushina wanted to skin her alive but her action was stopped by Hisa.

"Kushina-san we should just put up with her. She is only staying for the week, Hisa hissed.

Kushina got the point, and sighed. "Well Blondy, at least you got a new girlfriend," she said.

Hisa shook her head. ___No, you mustn't continue your words Kushina-san,___Hisa thinks.

"Congratulations," Kushina said cheerfully.

Minato's body shattered into dust when he heard Kushina's words.

"Thank you red head," Ruiko said. Then both of their eyes met with a _'Stay away from him' _look. Then Ruiko hugged Minato's arm tightly.

"Where do we go now Minato-kun?" Ruiko asked sweetly.

Minato didn't want to answer. Instead, his eyes stared deeply at Kushina. ___This is so wrong. I made a really big mistake. __It's going to take even longer to win Kushina heart now, _Minato thought, feeling defeated.

"As for this mission, I was saying that Kushina must accompany Minato wherever he goes. And Hisa will accompany you, Miss Ruiko" Sarutobi said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't care about Hisa. But why does this red head accompany my boyfriend?" Ruiko complained.

Minato's face went a little brighter. ___I think there __is __still some hope for me to fix this mistake,___he grinned.

"Yes, why do I have to be by this yellow head's side?" Kushina shouted at Sarutobi. _I hate this mission,_she grumbled.

"Don't call him yellow head, stupid girl," Ruiko shouted at Kushina.

"Shut up! I can call him whatever I want!" Kushina screamed at her.

"Raccoon haired woman," Ruiko shouted.

"Chicken butt haired woman," Kushina screamed.

"Shortie," She shouted.

"Make up face," Kushina answered.

"Whirlpool dog," Ruiko retorted. That made everyone in the room look at Kushina.

"You…argh!" Kushina said, frustrated. _How can she know about my village___She thought.

Ruiko has her _'I win' _face. Then Minato turned to see Kushina's face. Hate was written all over her face.

_I would care if she had punched me, but to insult my village like that…_Kushina thought, as she wanted to run out of the room.

"K-kushina" Minato call her weakly. He never saw Kushina like this before.

"K-kushina-san," Hisa call her. She knew how it felt when someone teased you about your personal stuff. Then Kushina walked away from Minato and faced Sarutobi.

"Hey, old man, I think I changed my mind," Kushina finally said. But she didn't even look at Sarutobi.

Minato still looked at Kushina. _She looks very bad,_ he thought.

"What do you mean Kushina-san?" Sarutobi asked her.

"I think I'll take those D-ranks missions. After all, I'll have someone helping me, right?" Kushina asked with monotone voice.

Minato eyes widened like they were going to pop out. _ What happened? I thought she hated D-ranks missions! _

"Are you sure about this?" Sarutobi asked seriously.

"Yes, I am," Kushina sounded like she wanted to cry.

Sarutobi closed his eyes for a second. Then he said, "Very well. With whom do you want to do this mission?"

"With Arisato," Kushina said quickly.

_She never trusted __anyone else__ before, but now she mentioned one name very fast,___Sarutobi thought as he looked at Minato. _It will make Minato broken. However, this is the best I can do now._

Then Sarutobi snapped his fingers. That made two ANBU come out nowhere. "Call Arisato here," he ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," then both of them disappeared in smoke.

"Kushina, are you sure about this?" Minato asked. He couldn't accept it if he became this woman's boyfriend. But without Kushina, it really meant NO.

Kushina didn't answer. That made Minato want to shout something. But he stopped when someone knocked the door.

"Enter." Sarutobi ordered.

"You caledl for me Hokage-sama?" A man with blue hair entered the room.

"Yes Arisato, I have mission for you and Kushina," Sarutobi said. Then Arisato look at Kushina. His heart sank to see Kushina like that.

"Kushina-chan, w-what happened?" He rushed to Kushina's side and hugged her. Minato felt jealous.

"Arisato-kun… she…she said…" Kushina whispered something to Arisato that Minato couldn't hear. __

_What is she telling him?___ Minato questioned. Then his expression went shock when he saw Kushina crying. _For God sake, kushina crying?_ He felt really confused and jealous over her acceptance of Arisato's hug.

"That's okay Kushina," he tried to make Kushina calmer.

"Hmph! Cry baby," Ruiko said. Minato and Arisato look sternly at her.

"How dare you said that to her!!" Minato and Arisato said at the same time. Then Minato slapped away Ruiko's hand and he walked over to Kushina.

"Kushina," Minato called her. Kushina loosened her hug a little. Then she looked at Minato.

"Go away," she said sternly.

Minato can hear his heart breaking. Arisato then took his mission and excused himself as he and Kushina moved out. __

_I'm sorry Minato, I didn't mean to,___she apologized silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Minato-kun let's go to that store," Ruiko said, dragging Minato along with her.

"Ruiko-san I really have someplace else I have to me. Please let me go," Minato begged her.

Ruiko sighed. "You alway complain whenever you go somewhere with me." Her face turned serious. "I will let you go if you tell me where you are going," she offered.

Minato stopped walking and took a really deep breath.

"I want to…" before he finished his words, he saw Kushina and Arisato behind Ruiko. They laughed happily. _What is so special about him?___ Minato really wanted to be in Arisato's place right now.

"Minato-kun?" Ruiko called his name.

Minato snapped back to reality. "Huh…" he stared at Ruiko blankly.

"Minato-kun, I said what is your reason to NOT accompany me?" Ruiko repeated her question. Minato ignored her. He was too focused on Kushina and Arisato walking in their direction.

"Hello Minato," Arisato greeted him.

"Hello to you too, Arisato" Minato use his fake smile. Then he looked at Kushina, but she didn't even dare to look at them. __

"Minato, we have to get back to finishing our mission," Kushina said, without looking at Minato.

Minato didn't understand why Kushina was acting like this. _What did I do to deserve this?___

"Just go, Whirlpool," Ruiko said in a disgusted tone.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Miss Ruiko," Kushina lifted her head.

Minato could see one expression written on her pretty face.

Hatred.

"Kushina-chan we still have a lot of missions to do. Minato, can I talk to you later?" Arisato asked.

"Of course," Minato answered him seriously. Then Arisato dragged Kushina away from them.

"I think I've had enough today, Minato-kun, can you take me to my house?" Ruiko said.

Minato just nodded. _I wonder what he wants to talk about?___he wondered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want to talk about, Arisato?" Minato said as he sat together with Arisato in Ichiraku's Ramen.

Arisato sipped his drink. "Do you want me to get straight to the point?" Arisato asked, as he drank his sake.

"Well, I have something to ask you first," Minato said as he ordered some Ramen. "Do you want any?" He offered him.

"No, thanks," Arisato said.

"Oh… okay" Minato answered him. Then sipped at his own drink and after his ramen arrived, he started to eat it.

"I want to talk about Kushina," Minato started.

Arisato looked very surprised. "I wanted to talk about Kushina too," he admitted.

Minato choked on his Ramen.

"Are you okay Minato?" Arisato asked, worriedly.

Minato waved his hand to make sure Arisato knew that he was okay.

"Just went down the wrong pipe, that's all," Minato said, taking a drink.

"What do you want to say about Kushina?" Arisato asked him.

"What is your relationship with Kushina?" Minato asked.

Arisato sighed. "We were from the same village, she was my junior at the academy," he explained. Minato eyes widened in surprise.

"I know Kushina from another village, but I think….".

"That village has been destroyed," Arisato finished Minato's sentence.

"Where was your village?" Minato sounded very serious, ignoring his ramen.

"Whirlpool, Kushina was the strongest Kunoichi in our village," Arisato said. Then he finished his drink.

Minato's face went pale. ___Did he just say Whirlpool? I think I have heard that village somewhere before, _he thought.

"Don't you know why Kushina was crying this morning?" Arisato asked Minato.

Minato look at him blankly. Arisato sighed deeply.

"Because your girlfriend was making fun of Whirlpool," Arisato said.

Minato's eyes almost popped out. Then he remembered Kushina and Ruiko fighting that morning.

"She is not my girlfriend. She is my client," Minato rushed to explain.

But that didn't surprise Arisato. "Kushina told me she is your client. That's why she was crying," Arisato confessed.

Minato looked very confused, but he didn't know what to say.

"I want to ask you only one question, please be honest," Arisato said.

Minato nodded seriously.

"Do you love Kushina?" Arisato asked him seriously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh my God_

_my ms. word disappear from my computer!! and all of my data in there!!_

_thanks God I still kept this chapter in my mail from Carrie2sky. if not..._

_what do you think happen to my computer??_

Read and review like always


	5. short chapter and extra story

Thank you very much for Miss Itachi Uchiha for checking this story

Minato's eyes widened as he heard what Arisato just asked. His body was shaking. Well he almost lost his cool because he almost screamed at Arisato. '_**What is he thinking about? He almost made me confess my feelings.**_'__Minato shouted irrationally at his head.

"What's wrong Minato?" Arisato asked carefully. He didn't want to make Minato suddenly scream and make him lose his 'cool'.

"Uh...oh, what are you talking about?" Minato pretended he didn't heard Arisato. Then Arisato spoke, choosing his words very carefully.

"Do you have any feelings toward Kushina? I want to make sure of something." Arisato said, nervously. Minato could tell that this was very important for Arisato.

"Yes, I do." Minato said. Maybe he can't say this in front of Kushina, but he will make sure that the world understands his feelings toward Kushina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina had her usual shopping list to do. She walked out from Yamanaka's shop. She had bought a bouqet of roses. Kushina then decides that she wants to have her dinner at Ichiraku's.

'_**Maybe I will find something interesting in Ichiraku's. After all, they always had something new there... uhm... what kind of Ramen do I want to eat today...?**_'

After that, Kushina stopped when she heard someone speaking. Curiosity hit her so she looked at the person talking. She stood quietly at Ichiraku's to overhear the conversation.

"What do you want to talk about, Arisato?" Minato said.

Arisato sipped his drink. "Do you want me to get straight to the point?" Arisato asked, as he drank his sake.

"Well, I have something to ask you first," Minato said as he ordered some ramen. "Do you want any?" He offered him.

"No, thanks," Arisato said, waving his hand up.

'_**What happened? Blondie and Arisato spoke very seriously about something. Maybe it has something to do with their strange behavior earlier.**_'__Kushina thought as she continued to listen to what they both talked about.

"I want to talk about Kushina," Minato started.

'_**What!! About me? What is that stupid blond thinking?**_'__Kushina felt the urge to slap Minato right away.

"I wanted to talk about Kushina too," Arisato said. Kushina's cheek grew red. Then she heard Minato choke on his ramen.

"Are you okay Minato?" Arisato asked, worriedly. Kushina peeped a little to see Minato's reaction.

Minato waved his hand to make sure Arisato knew that he was okay. '_**I'm glad he's okay...wait!! Why do I have to care about that blondie...**_' Kushina thought, having a little battle in her head.

"Just went down the wrong pipe, that's all," Minato said, taking a drink.

'_**Stupid. How can he get choked by eating ramen...**_'__Kushina frowned but she smiled a little.

"What do you want to say about Kushina?" Arisato asked him.

'_**Uh-oh things are getting more serious...**_'__Kushina thought. She could feel the atmosphere around them suddenly change.

"What is your relationship with Kushina?" Minato asked.

'_**Why are you asking that... I will kill you after this, Namikaze Minato!!**_'__Kushina screamed. She was lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly heard something that caught her attention.

"Do you love Kushina?" Arisato asked him seriously. Kushina's jaw almost fell on the floor. She 

wanted to scream at Arisato for asking such an embarassing question to Minato. But Kushina contained her anger to hear Minato's answer, but he didn't answer. He just sat there quietly.

She heard Arisato ask him the same question that made Kushina's face turn scarlet. Then, she heard the most unexpected answer from Minato

"Yes, I do." Minato said. Kushina's face turned beet red. Then, she passed out. Because she was in the current position of eavesdropping, her body fainted right in front of Minato.

"Kushina-chan!!" Minato screamed in panic. Arisato shook his head.

'_**She must have heard all of our conversation.**_'__Arisato thought deeply as he stared at Kushina. He looked outside to find that Ruiko was heading to Ichiraku.

"Okay Minato. She's all yours. After all, she heard what we discussed earlier." Arisato said. Then he ran outside to attract Ruiko, who was trying to find Minato.

"What!! Arisato come back here!!" Minato shouted but Arisato had disappeared.

'_**Please someone help me...**_' Minato screamed weakly inside his head, hoping his Kushina wouldn't get mad at him after waking up in this situation.

TBC

Author note

Sorry because it is short and took a really long time to update, but I didn't mean to, so I decided to give you an extra story. I hope you can understand. And whenever I read this story, it seems this story start to make you( the readers) bored.

Thank you very much for the reviewers that keep reviewing this story. I'm happy with your reviews and I felt guilty because I have disappoint you. But don't worry I will continue this story so give me your idea…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short story

Sakumo's anger

Sakumo walked out of the Hokage office. He had finished his mission, and he really wanted to see his son Kakashi. So he used his shunshin to pace up to his house. Then she looked at Kushina who just came from training ground.

"Hello Kushina-san." He greeted her. Kushina noticed his apperance and greeted him back.

"Hello to you too, Sakumo-san." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I don't see your son, where is he?" Kushina politely asked him. He smiled again at her.

"He is not with me today. I just came back from my long mission." Sakumo explained. Kushina nodded.

"Kushina-san, I wonder where my son is at this time?" Sakumo asked. Kushina frowned a little, then she snapped her fingers.

"How about the book store? After all, his favorite book has been released." Kushina said happily. Sakumo frowned a little.

"Since when does my Kakashi read books?" he asked Kushina.

"Since he met Jiraiya. You know, Minato's teacher." Kushina replied, but she ignored the effect of her words.

"Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin?" Sakumo asked again. Kushina nodded. Sakumo then got a really bad feeling about what kind of book his son was reading.

"Okay, excuse me Kushina-san I will be going now." Sakumo left with a puff of smoke. Kushina smiled and quickened her pace to Minato's house.

"At last one of the greatest book Jiraiya-sama ever made!!" Kakashi said happily. Even though he uses a mask, we can see his smiling face. Suddenly, Kakashi feels as though someone is standing right behind him.

"Hello son, what are you doing here?" Kakashi tensed up, upon hearing his father's voice coming from behind him. He also tensed up because he was holding one of the 'Icha-Icha series'.

'_**I'm so dead.**_'__Kakashi thought, cringing a bit.

"I'm looking for a book, dad." Kakashi answered. He kept his calm manner, but inside he was screaming and running around in endless circles.

"And what kind of book is that?" Sakumo said. He gave Kakashi a fatherly smile. Kakashi gulped and so he gave the book to his father. After another minute, Sakumo looked very shocked. Actually, he just looked very terrified.

"Kakashi does your teacher know about this?" Sakumo asked sweetly, the corner of his lips were twitching slightly. Kakashi gulped.

"Yes, he does." All of a sudden, Kakashi felt his father grab his collar and use shunsin to go somewhere else.

**AT MINATO'S HOUSE**

"Minato... open the door." Kushina banged on his door. Minato opened his door lazily. His face brightened to see Kushina.

"Ku--kushina uhm... w-w-what..." Minato lost his words. Then he looked at a very scared Kushina. His face turned deadly serious.

"Kushina-chan what happened to you? Did someone dare to rape you or.." Minato stopped when he saw Kushina's look of disturbance.

"Minato, if somebody dares to touch me, then you must've heard somebody get his ass kicked today." Kushina explain lazily. Minato relaxed a little.

"Sakumo's come back from his mission, Minato." Kushina spoke.

"And..." Minato answered cluelessly.

"Idiot... " Kushina muttered. Minato blinked.

"If he found out you let his son read _those books, _he might kill you." Kushina said. Minato thought for a while then he knew what Kushina said.

"Kushina..." Minato said, scared.

"What..." Kushina said.

"Help me please.." Minato begged her, then he felt someone behind them. Minato turned around to see Sakumo with Kakashi in his hand.

"Hello Minato." Sakumo greeted him. Minato took a step back and heard Kushina whisper to him,"**You owe me one month of Ramen.**"

"Hello Sakumo-san, what kind of business do you have with my Minato?" Kushina asked him.

"Kushina-san I have a major business with your friend here." Sakumo said. Then Kushina walked closer to Minato.

"I'm sorry Sakumo-san but we're heading off somewhere in Konoha. You know, youth business." Kushina said as she grabbed Minato's arm.

"Okay, I just want to talk to him for a second" Sakumo pleaded. Kushina nodded."Only if you promise not to harm him" she said. Sakumo agreed.

"Minato, you know what kind of book this is?" Sakumo asked. Minato kept his cool behavior.

"That's Jiraiya sensei's book." he answered flatly.

"And you must understand what kind of book your sensei makes." he said again. His voice raised a little.

"Yes it contains material for mature only." Minato answer.

"And why is my little Kakashi reading this book?" Sakumo ask. Minato gulped hard.

"B-b-because.."."Jiraiya forced him to." Kushina continued Minato's words. Minato and Sakumo blinked in an instant.

"I saw Jiraiya force him to read his ugly book and in an hour, your Kakashi had been addicted to this book. Minato used all of his ideas to make your son seperate from this book, but he failed." Kushina explain. She used a lot of 'this book' phrase to make sure Sakumo trusted him.

"Is that right Kakashi?" Sakumo asked. Kakashi nodded.

'_**I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama but if sensei is hurt, he won't be able to teach me.**_'__Kakashi thought.

"Sorry to disturb your date Minato." With that, Sakumo bowed and used his shunsin again to go somewhere else.

A few minutes later we heard Jiraiya scream. His voice echoed in all of Konoha...

"That's the end of that perverted teacher of yours." Kushina said. Then he pulled Minato.

"Come on, you promised me that you will treat me to ramen for a whole month." Kushina smiled sweetly at him as she dragged him to Ichiraku's direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. thou shalt not run from love

Jiraiya's advie

-thou shalt not run away from love

* * *

When Kushina opened her eyes, she could see Minato's face hovering above her.

"Minato, what are you doing?' Kushina asked. She still feel groggy and she have no idea where she was.

"err.. don't you remember Kushina-chan?"Minato asked her. When she saw his expression, full of worry and other thing that she didn't understand what.. is it anxiety? Or fear?.

"with Arisato.."Minato said. Slowly she remember everything. Minato saying that he….

With the speed that she didn't know she had, kushina ran away from Minato. Leaving him standing with stunned expression.

* * *

"Kushina wait!" Minato called her. He kept calling her for the past 5 minutes and he still hoping that she will stop running. But all hope lost when Kushina still run away from him.

"Kushina!" Minato try to call her again. When they both went to forest, minato have no choice but to use his Hiraishin. He threw that kunai to a tree that was located near kushina. Then he transported there and catch her.

"Kushina, I can explain" Minato said to her. he saw that kushina just stood there and not looking at his eyes. He knew that she must be really upset to him. He had no other choice than using Hiraishin. If he lost her in this forest, he will lost his chance to explain what Kushina just heard. If that ever happened, he will never be able to speak to her.

"when I told Arisato that I.." Minato started, but Kushina interrupted him.

"Minato, you should never play around a woman heart like that" Kushina said to him. She still refused to look to him.

"I never play with your heart." Minato try to reasoned with her. He always find kushina attractive and beautiful. When he admitted that to Arisato, it took a great amount of his courage to say those words. Minato wished that Kushina heard it when he really confessed to her, not accidentally eavesdropping like this.

"Then why you said that!"Kushina start to scream. Then she pushed him away from her. Minato could see that she is looking at anywhere except him.

"Because… I do have feeling for you" Minato couldn't help but shout back his answer.

Minato never shout at other people. He always have cool composure. But with kushina, everything went out and he become this hopeless romantic. He will do anything to make Kushina understand, that he is serious about his feeling.

Suddenly the wind blow kushina's hair, Minato could see how red her face has become. Suddenly Minato feel giddy and happy, to see Kushina might accept his feeling for her. Then minato took one step towards her.

"stop there, minato-baka" Kushina said. Minato won't listen to her and he keep walking towards her.

"Namikaze!" Kushina gave him a little warning. But minato just ignore that and keep walking step by step towards her. Suddenly confidence all over him and he know what he has to do.

he saw that kushina want to run again from him. He grab her hand and pull her to his direction. He gave her a tight hug, to prove that he is serious about his feeling to kushina.

"I wish, I can know you better Kushina-chan. You have beautiful red hair. And you are a beauty with strong personality. Something that make my eyes always directed to you." He whispered that part to kushina. He can see kushina's face turned as red as her hair.

"you were a wimpy blondie" Kushina mumbled. Hearing this make minato chuckled again.

"but, I wish I can know you better too" Kushina said meekly. When Minato hear this, he want to scoop kushina and swing her around. But knowing kushina, he will be six feet under if he ever did that.

"but.. I don't like that Ruiko-something near you."Kushina said again.

"I will ask Hokage-sama to do something about it"Minato said. When he feel kushina nodded, he just smile. Finally he can tell kushina how he feel towards her. But it's not his life if something didn't disturb his moment of happiness.

"HELLO MY FAVORITE STUDENT"

And suddenly Jiraiya come out of nowhere. Both kushina and minato froze.

"aah I see you have your private moment with Kushina-chan.. ckckck" Jiraiya said while he waved his finger towards them.

"you should be careful. Playing in this lonely forest with the two of you only. What if the urge to make baby come?" Jiraiya said.

"Minato"Kushina said to him while she freed herself from him.

"Yes Kushina-chan" Minato answered. Both of them talk in a really slow manner and a very calm one.

"What? You both done already?" Jiraiya asked them.

"May I?" Kushina asked Minato.

"make sure Tsunade-sama will be able to recognize him" Minato said.

"you want some?" Kushina said. Then kushina started to fix her glove and rearranged her hair.

"all for you" Minato said while smiling.

"What? What do you want to do? Make sure I see it" Jiraiya said happily.

"don't worry sensei"Minato said. Then he lean back on a tree near him.

"You will be part of it "Kushina said, to continuing Minato's word.

And then will her full speed, she advance towards Jiraiya. For a while Konoha can hear series of help, echoing all over it.

And it is unknown, whether Jiraiya was drunk or not.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Give me back MINATO!"Ruiko scream at Arisato.

"sorry, but I have to decline Ruiko-san. And I will tell Hokage-sama about who you are"Arisato said.

"what? What do you mean?" Ruiko said.

"You are not Ruiko. The real one was assassinated a week ago" Arisato said.

"That's ridiculous! I am the real Ruiko!. Prove it to me if I am fake" Ruiko argued with him.

"because.." Arisato said while he grab his kunai. "I am the one who assassinated her"

When Arisato want to slashed Ruiko with his kunai. Ruiko jumped and throw strangled him with a thread like weapon.

"You.." arisato said weakly. He tried to fight back. But whoever impersonates this Ruiko is stronger than him.

"you should just keep your mouth shut" with a final pull, Arisato went limp.

* * *

oooh any of you see this coming?

any of you remember what kind of jutsu kushina use? cause next one I'll put some action

as for bashing Jiraiya... err he has a really long life.. with tsunade's chakra punch.. so kushina's punch will be less painful? but I still like Jiraiya... despite his pervyness

review please! it means a lot to me.. and please no spamming this story.. like what happen to my other story. if that happen.. I don't think I'll put another chapter and valentine special chapter...

waiting for review coming.. is like waiting for xmas gift.. so if your gift actually a coal.. you can imagine how disappointed I am


	7. Arisato's secret

Jiraiya's advice

Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arisato" Kushina screamed when she entered konoha hospital. She was told by an ANBU that Arisato was badly injured and had to be rushed into hospital. What make it worse was, he was attacked inside konoha.

"ARISATOOO"Kushina screamed again. She kept running blindly, opening one door and another to find arisato. After few door get forced opened and string of curses from doctors and nurses, she found where arisato is. With tsunade and Minato already inside that room. Kushina rushed instantly to arisato's side.

"I didn't see any injury here? What's worng!"Kushina keep screaming while her eyes stayed on arisato. Kushina failed to see minato's pained expression when she hold Arisato's hand. Hoping that Arisato just tripped or hit some random doors.

'Look at his neck Kushina"Tsunade told her. When she look at Arisato's neck, she could see a thin wire like injury on Arisato's neck. It is too clean to be called injury and someone who done this must be a professional.

"his throat was badly damage, he might not be able to talk for quite a long time, but the good thing is he can breathe and still alive"Tsunade said to her. She still remembered when Minato come to her and begging her to save Arisato in konoha hospital. Minato was told that the police found him and thought that he was dead, before Rin checked his vital sign and announced that Arisato still alive with Obito's help finding minato and minato use his Hiraishin to rush both Tsunade and himself back to hospital and Tsunade's.

"Arisato.."Kushina said. She didn't like to see his friend like this. But she is glad that he is alive and breathing, even if he hasn't opened his eyes.

"Thank you Minato"Kushina said weakly to him. Minato might be jealous when kushina's vision still on Arisato. But he understood that Arisato is one of Whirlpool surviving ninja. And Kushina had been close to him.

Suddenly Kushina stand and walk to Minato's direction. It startled both him and Tsunade.

"Minato, Tsunade-hime"Kushina started. Then she pulled a piece of clothing article and gave it to both of them.

"this might be from his attacker"Kushina said.

"how?"Minato was amazed by this. Kushina could find something related to the attacker just being near Arisato.

"it was hidden in his hand. He use transformation jutsu so his attacker will not notice that he held some clue to his or her identity"Kushina said. Minato sighed in relief, that when Kushina hold Arisato's hand was only to get that clothing article.

"I will asked Sarutobi-sensei to investigate it. Meanwhile both you and Minato shall stay here until Sarutobi-sensei summoned you"Tsunade said. Kushina will want to stay at Arisato's side while Minato will stay to guard both of them.

"Yes"both of them said at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

When the night come, both Kushina and Minato was summoned to Hokage's office. and both of them haven't said anything since Tsunade left them that evening. Minato feel glad that he can stay by Kushina's side even if he stay silent all the time. Kushina still look worn out.

"this is weird"Sarutobi said when they entered the room.

"what is?"Kushina said harshly.

"the clothing article that you gave to us means nothing but when we investigate what Arisato had been doing in the past two days. It was investigating his mistake"Sarutobi said.

"Mistake?"Minato asked.

"a year ago, Arisato accidentally killed a woman on his mission. That woman was a botanist in Amegakure. He never told us what happened and Amegakure wrote it as accidental killing. Even now he never told be a complete story about it"Kushina explained.

Accidental killing was usual among shinobi. but still some shinobi couldn't forget about it and if that happened, that person need to visit a psychologist. But minato never heard about Arisato's have problem like this.

"And what's weird was, he kept a picture in his shinobi book."Tsunade said. Then she show both of them that picture. Both Minato and Kushina couldn't believe what they saw.

In that picture, Arisato with Ruiko snilling happily. but what surprise them the most, both arisato and Ruiko wearing wedding attire.

"what is the meaning of this?"Minato was the first one recovered. He saw Kushina still looking at that picture.

"see the back side of it"Tsunade continue.

Minato took that picture from Kushina. What he saw make Kushina lean on him. At normal circumstance, he might happily cheered at his mind. But right now, even he couldn't believe what he saw.

In there was written

_Arisato and Ruiko_

And the date was a year ago.

"Now, we believe Arisato never accidentally killed that woman. Because the name of that woman written in the report from amegakure was Ruiko"Sarutobi said.

"Minato, I would like you to get more information about this. And Kushina will be your team. This is your secret mission."Sarutobi said.

"I think we should get one more person for this. Normally we get three man formation" Minato said. Kushina still leaned back at him and not saying anything. Minato put his arm around her waist to support her.

"Jiraiya is your third team member. Right now he is on his way to Amegakure and asked people in there about Ruiko. We need to proceed secretly right now. I believe Ruiko that stay in this village might be an impostor. She might be too strong if both of you face her separately" Sarutobi said.

"and?"Minato asked him back. He is sure that it will be okay for him. But Kushina facing him alone?. If the one who attacked Arisato was Ruiko, Kushina will have a chance to defeat her but at her current situation, she will be dead instantly.

"you both will stay at my place"Tsunade said.

"but Tsunade-sama, you only have two bed apartment"Minato said.

"you can share the room with Kushina. At this time I am afraid of leaving Kushina alone."Tsunade explained.

"but.. she can share your room"Minato try to reasoned with her. At this time he could feel his heart beating faster that usual.

"it's okay Minato, it is a two-bed room. Or you didn't mean what you said before?"Kushina told him. Minato know that she means the 'I want to know you better' part.

"Kushina is right. It's a room with two bed. It will be better for her to stay with someone that can guard her. I am needed in hospital to checked on Arisato's condition frequently"Tsunade explain.

"well.. it is okay if Kushina okay with it"Minato said. But inside his mind, he kept chanting _it's just a mission _

"of course I am okay with it! We will prove that Ruiko is ass-kicking worthy!"Kushina said happily while she detangled herself from minato. And she look at him with confidence and determination.

"Good! Now both of you can start packing and we will meet at my apartment"Tsunade told both of them. Kushina ran to gather her things while she pull Minato with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I bet for a month"Tsunade said to her former teacher when she feel both Minato and Kushina already far from Hokage's office.

"Jiraiya already bet on that"Sarutobi said.

"then I will bet for two months. With Kushina like that it might take longer for her to realize it"Tsunade said.

"okay, two months for you"Sarutobi said while he wrote something on his book.

"what do you bet on sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade asked him.

"one month and two weeks"Sarutobi said.

* * *

Please R-E-V-I-E-W

I am happy for those who add this story into their favorite or/and alert list. but why you don't leave review?

as for valentine special for minato and Kushina(it's late I know.. but I've been sick for the past week..) it's depends on your review here..

if enough review for this story, I will write it within a week from this chapter published

last.. I know I am evil XD


End file.
